Generally, wheels conventionally used for a traveling toy (e.g. a radio control car) are molded in one piece, respectively. Hence, when so-called offset adjustment needs to be performed, a plurality of wheels of different offset values need to be selected according to a situation to exchange.
However, a user needs to possess a plurality of wheels according to a situation, and therefore there is a problem that possessing the wheels is costly and a storage space for the wheels needs to be secured. Meanwhile, a manufacturer side needs to individually manufacture wheels of different offsets, and therefore there is a problem that a plurality of molds are individually required and manufacturing cost steeply rises. Further, distributors have a problem that a sales space and a storage space become too large.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses traveling toy wheels. According to a configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, a design member is attachable to both surfaces of each wheel, and, only by preparing design members of a plurality of designs, it is possible to attach different design members to the same wheel main body.